Dreaming
by Hanyou Keeper
Summary: My first YuYu Hakusho Fanfic. Full summary inside. Based completely around Kurama and this chick named Andra. RRRF, please!
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

Summary: Kurama becomes enraptured with a girl named Andra and follows her back to her home in America. But there are some things keeping him from her. Namely: her boyfriend Mick. What will Kurama do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor do I own our dear Kurama (though God knows I wish I did). However, I do own rights to Leia, Andra, Mick, Amama, and Sicily.  
  
A/N: I was reading online manga when I came up with the concept for this. I've only gotten to where Hiei is by himself with that midget demon dude on his shoulder in #10, so I have no idea what kind of power Kurama has. I also have no idea how old he is, so, in this story, he's seventeen. He is also haunted by a past love called Leia and relives her death, and other events, in his dreams. It's complicated and twisty, so I'll give that story it's own chapter later on, when he's talking to Andra. Plus, I was in a violent mood, so chapter one involves Kurama getting hit by this chick Andra's car. Some time later in the story, I'll include him falling out of a tree and getting in a fist fight with Mick, so keep your eyes peeled. Also, this is my first YuYu Hakusho fanfic, so, if you must flame, spare me your most vicious flames. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting   
  
As he had many times in the past, Kurama walked silently down the street with his hands in his pockets, whistling a solemn tune. As always, he was lost in thought. His brilliant red hair fluttered the tiniest bit across his face, painting a picture of stolid wisdom. His intense bluish- silver eyes, though, painted an entirely different picture. This one, along with his youthful features, made him appear innocent and naive.  
He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and even less to where he was going. He walked out into the street, barely noticing the curb. He was partway across the street when a car came zooming around the corner, just 1 km/h over the speed limit, and hit him. He collapsed, unconscious, but still lost in his own thoughts. He never even knew what hit him.  
  
Andra sat beside the bed, biting her thumbnail. She hadn't meant to hit him, hadn't even realized she was speeding. She could have sworn he hadn't been there a moment before. She looked down at the sleeping, minorly bruised, red-haired boy laying in the guest bed. She stared at his face, bewildered. He looked like a fourteen-year-old, but he was tall enough to be about seventeen. She watched his face contort in pain or fear. "He must be dreaming..." Andra whispered to herself. "Wonder what his name is..."  
  
"Kurama!!!" He reached out to the purple-haired girl, but it was too late. "KuraMAAAAAA!!!" He watched helplessly as the girl, a faint memory told him her name was Leia, fell into the darkness below him. He could feel the hot tears coming to his eyes again. He hated this dream, he truly did. It tore his heart up every time he had to relive it. If only she'd leave him alone and let him move on. He jerked his head away from the image of her face and the scene went dark, giving way to painful, dancing stars accompanied by a sharp pain in his head, rather like the aftershock of a headache. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw the most heavenly face known to man. For a moment, he imagined the girl had purple hair and lavender-and-silver eyes, but that image passed and he saw the girl clearly, long, golden-brown hair and honeyed-hazel eyes. He was sure she couldn't tell his eyes were open and he watched her chew worriedly on her thumbnail. He had a sudden urge and couldn't control his hand. He reached up and touched her cheek. She jumped, but allowed him to touch her. "So, you're finally awake, huh?" she said, meeting his gaze. "Finally? How long have I been out?" he asked. His moderately deep voice resonated in her ears, making her heart begin to race. "J-just a c-couple of hours. N- not that l-long." she answered, flushing a bit. He chuckled, but it turned into a groan of pain. "Oh God! You're bleeding again! Don't move a muscle! I'll be right back!" she exclaimed, jumping up. Kurama felt his head where the pain started. His fingers came away wet and red with his own blood. He groaned. He hated blood. He also hated pain. And what his brain was telling him about how he felt for this girl didn't help much either. He was in agony, lovely, lovely agony. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor do I own our dear Kurama (though God knows I wish I did). However, I do own rights to Leia, Andra, Mick, Amama, and Sicily.  
  
A/N: The first chapter was sooo short and I'm afraid this one may not be much better. In this one, they get to talking and he tells her about his dream. You'll find out about this mysterious Leia chick and find out what happened to her. Well, let the chapter begin!  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream   
  
Andra came back into the room with a damp towel. She pressed the towel to his forehead where he was bleeding. "So, my name's Andra. What's yours?" she asked him, not meeting his eye. He watched her, trying to will himself not to feel anything. "Kurama." he said. He couldn't stop the rush of feeling though, and, before he could stop it... "Oh my God! You pervert!" she screamed. He covered his face. If the others found out, especially Kuwabara, he'd never hear the end of it. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I c- couldn't..." he said, his voice cracking at regular intervals. "I-I'm n- not normally like this. Oh God..." he said. He quickly got up and ran for the bathroom. Andra started to go after him, but at the bathroom door, she could hear puking sounds, so she left him alone. When he came out, she asked him,"God, are you okay?" He nodded. "It's how I get rid of unwanted feelings. For example, you didn't like my response to your touch and it was making me uncomfortable, so I threw it up. It's easy." he said, laying back down and closing his eyes for a moment.  
Andra was curious. She couldn't help but wonder about his dream. So she asked,"What were you dreaming about? You looked like you were in pain or something." He opened an eye at her. "It's complicated. Are you sure you want to hear about it?" She nodded, so he went on. "Once, about five years ago, I was going out with a girl named Leia Noyohake. We were in love. Then, one day, she got mixed up in some bad business with some bad people. She made deals with demons and one day, she died. I remember a little about her death. We were both fifteen and she called me one day, in tears. She told me to come quickly, told me she was in danger. I didn't believe her. I went anyway. When I got there, she was suspended above a vortexial pit, the only thing keeping her up was a Kiishu bubble and it was fading fast, eating away her power bit by bit. She saw me as I rushed over. She let her guard down and the bubble popped. She fell, but held onto a ledge just inside the pit. She called to me and I reached out to try to help her. I couldn't reach and her grip slipped. She fell, screaming my name all the way down. I dream up this scene nearly every time I sleep. That's what I was dreaming about."  
Andra wore a sober expression, not entirely sure what to make of this story. "What did she look like?" she whispered. "She had fair skin, lavender-and-silver eyes, and purple hair. She loved to wear silver and gold fabrics and she always wore her hair in a frayed bun on the back of her head." Kurama answered, looking wistful at the memory. "She wore red lip-color, didn't she?" Andra whispered. He gave her a funny look. "How did you know that?" he breathed. Andra looked at him. "I have the same dream, from her point of view. Every night, she fills me with a kind of longing, for you, I guess, and shows me the dream as she expirienced it. She loved you so much, Kurama, that she didn't want to let you go when she died." she whispered, not daring to meet his gaze. Kurama stared at her, absolutely stunned numb. Was this destiny? Or was this Leia's doing? He didn't know. He didn't think he'd ever know.  
  
A/N:Wow! That was longer than I expected it to be! Please RRR/F!!! 


End file.
